Histoire de famille mouvementée
by Yume-Yuna
Summary: Vous connaissez les personnages de Viewfinder ? Eh bien nous avons imaginé la famille d'Akihito. Notre histoire se passe 4 mois après le chapitre à Hong-Kong et le retour à Tokyo. ATTENTION : Risque de spoiler - Volume 6 pour ceux qui nous pas encore lu ce moment là. Couple : AsamiXAkihito / Fei-LongXOCC / KirishimaXOCC.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou les gens,

On est deux auteurs complétement timbrées, Yume et Yuna ( Mais ce ne sont pas nos vrais nom ).  
Pour notre première fiction en collaboration, nous avons choisis notre yaoi préferer ( et surement le votre ) Viewfinder.

Les personnages de Viewfinder ne nous appartiennent pas ( Malheureusement TT_TT ). Sauf certains personnages que vous apprendraient a connaitre ( Pour notre plus grand bonheur et le plus grand malheur des personnages NIARK NIARK ).

OoOoOoOoO

Prologue: Appel surprenant.

JAPON / TOKYO / MARDI 16 JUILLET 2013 / 19h45 / Appartement d'Asami et Akihito :

Akihito venait de rentré dans l'appartement ou il vivait avec Asami depuis maintenant 4 mois, depuis son retour de Hong Kong plus précisement, le photographe retira ses chaussures, balança son sac à dos dans un coin du salon et alla dans la cuisine ce prendre quelque chose de frais a boire avec les température cannigulaire depuis fin-juin, il trouvait  
moins de travail mais réussissait a avoir un job a droite a gauche pour payer de quoi manger et entretenir son équipement pour les photos.  
Les températures aujourd'hui avait atteint jusqu'a 35° en plein soleil et 30° a l'ombre, pour ce rafraichir il alla prendre une douche froide, sortant de la salle de bain avec un bas de jogging, torse nu et en frictionnant ses cheveux blonds cendrer avec une autre, il ce dirigea vers la cuisine pour manger mais entendis son téléphone portable sonner ...

JAPON / TOKYO / MARDI 16 JUILLET 2013 / 20h20 / Bureau d'Asami :

Asami était derrière son bureau et écoutait le rapport du garde du corps qu'il avait assignés pour veiller sur son "Chat Sauvage", a la fin du rapport le garde du corps sortis de son bureau, il se leva de son fauteuil pour aller "observer le paysage" urbain de la capitale japonnaise tout en allumant une cigarette il repensa aux évènements de ces derniers mois. Après leurs retours de Hong Kong, i mois, Asami avait pris de nombreuses décisions notament celle de venir faire vivre son "petit-ami" dans son appartement et fessait aussi suivre le jeune photographe par trois de ses hommes de mains et avait mis son téléphone portable sur écoute pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.  
Il protégeait et espionait Akihito de près mais de loin a la fois.  
Ce soir là, au alentour de 20h30, il surpris une conversation entre son amant et une mystérieuse jeune femme.

"(Bip Bip Bip) Hallo !  
- Salut Aki c'est moi ça vas ?  
- Salut ma puce je vais super bien je n'ai pas encore vu l'autre dégénéré et toi ?  
- Moi ca va aussi, alors Mon Chaton, qu'est - ce que tu deviens depuis la dernière fois qu'on c'est parler ?  
- La routine Mon Soleil la routine, les petits boulots, Asami et toi ?  
- Moi j'ai était prise par les courses avec des potes a Los Angeles ?  
- Sa fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu ou fait de course, C'est quand que tu viens a Tokyo ?  
- Je suis arrivé dans l'aprés-midi au Japon, je serai a Tokyo dans la matinée entre 10h00 / 11h00, on pourrais se faire un restaurant tous les deux ? Si t'es libre ?  
- Pour toi ma poulette, je serais toujours libre, je passe te prendre à la gare de Tokyo a 10H30, c'est bon ?  
- C'est parfait, on ce retrouve demain à l'entré de la gare ?!  
- Ok, Gros bisous ma Pupuce "Smack", A demain... (Bip Bip Bip)".

Après avoir entendu la conservation téléphonique, Asami était très énerver, il se possait plusieurs questions :

- Pourquoi "Son Chat Sauvage" parlait aussi familiairement a cette femme ?  
- Depuis combien de temps ce connaissaient - ils ?  
- Assez longtemps pour qu'Akihito parle de lui a cette inconnue ?!

Mais surtout :

- QUI EST CETTE MYSTERIEUSE JEUNE FEMME ?

Yume et Yuna : Et voila le prologue de finis ^^

Akihito : Pourquoi je suis en mode GROS soumis ? -_-"  
Asami : Bin parce que tu l'est !  
Akihito : Pourquoi moi TTTT_TTTT  
Yume : Mais pleure pas, sinon sa va donner certaines idées a notre Yakusa préferer.  
Yuna : Et sa ne fait que commencer, t'es pas au bout de t'es peine Niark niark.  
Yume : Mais arreteuh il va nous lacher sinon ...  
Asami : Je le ramenerai *Je ne ferais pas que sa*  
Yume : Ne nous l'abime pas trop on est n'a besoin *Si il savait*  
Yuna : Il va avoir besoin de force avec se qu'on lui prépare héhéhé  
Akihito : Ne faite pas comme si j'étais pas là.

Dites nous se que vous avez pensez du prologue en nous mettant des reviews, on accepte les critiques pour nous améliorées.

Bisous.


	2. Chapter 1-Aveux

Coucou les gens,

On est deux auteurs complétement timbrées, Yume et Yuna ( Mais ce ne sont pas nos vrais nom ).  
Pour notre première fiction en collaboration, nous avons choisis notre yaoi préferer ( et surement le votre ) Viewfinder.

Les personnages de Viewfinder ne nous appartiennent pas ( Malheureusement TT_TT ). Sauf certains personnages que vous apprendraient a connaitre ( Pour notre plus grand bonheur et le plus grand malheur des personnages NIARK NIARK ).

OoOoOoOoO

Prologue: Appel surprenant.

JAPON / TOKYO / MARDI 16 JUILLET 2013 / 19h45 / Appartement d'Asami et Akihito :

Akihito venait de rentré dans l'appartement ou il vivait avec Asami depuis maintenant 4 mois, depuis son retour de Hong Kong plus précisement, le photographe retira ses chaussures, balança son sac à dos dans un coin du salon et alla dans la cuisine ce prendre quelque chose de frais a boire avec les température cannigulaire depuis fin-juin, il trouvait  
moins de travail mais réussissait a avoir un job a droite a gauche pour payer de quoi manger et entretenir son équipement pour les photos.  
Les températures aujourd'hui avait atteint jusqu'a 35° en plein soleil et 30° a l'ombre, pour ce rafraichir il alla prendre une douche froide, sortant de la salle de bain avec un bas de jogging, torse nu et en frictionnant ses cheveux blonds cendrer avec une autre, il ce dirigea vers la cuisine pour manger mais entendis son téléphone portable sonner ...

JAPON / TOKYO / MARDI 16 JUILLET 2013 / 20h20 / Bureau d'Asami :

Asami était derrière son bureau et écoutait le rapport du garde du corps qu'il avait assignés pour veiller sur son "Chat Sauvage", a la fin du rapport le garde du corps sortis de son bureau, il se leva de son fauteuil pour aller "observer le paysage" urbain de la capitale japonnaise tout en allumant une cigarette il repensa aux évènements de ces derniers mois. Après leurs retours de Hong Kong, i mois, Asami avait pris de nombreuses décisions notament celle de venir faire vivre son "petit-ami" dans son appartement et fessait aussi suivre le jeune photographe par trois de ses hommes de mains et avait mis son téléphone portable sur écoute pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.  
Il protégeait et espionait Akihito de près mais de loin a la fois.  
Ce soir là, au alentour de 20h30, il surpris une conversation entre son amant et une mystérieuse jeune femme.

"(Bip Bip Bip) Hallo !  
- Salut Aki c'est moi ça vas ?  
- Salut ma puce je vais super bien je n'ai pas encore vu l'autre dégénéré et toi ?  
- Moi ca va aussi, alors Mon Chaton, qu'est - ce que tu deviens depuis la dernière fois qu'on c'est parler ?  
- La routine Mon Soleil la routine, les petits boulots, Asami et toi ?  
- Moi j'ai était prise par les courses avec des potes a Los Angeles ?  
- Sa fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu ou fait de course, C'est quand que tu viens a Tokyo ?  
- Je suis arrivé dans l'aprés-midi au Japon, je serai a Tokyo dans la matinée entre 10h00 / 11h00, on pourrais se faire un restaurant tous les deux ? Si t'es libre ?  
- Pour toi ma poulette, je serais toujours libre, je passe te prendre à la gare de Tokyo a 10H30, c'est bon ?  
- C'est parfait, on ce retrouve demain à l'entré de la gare ?!  
- Ok, Gros bisous ma Pupuce "Smack", A demain... (Bip Bip Bip)".

Après avoir entendu la conservation téléphonique, Asami était très énerver, il se possait plusieurs questions :

- Pourquoi "Son Chat Sauvage" parlait aussi familiairement a cette femme ?  
- Depuis combien de temps ce connaissaient - ils ?  
- Assez longtemps pour qu'Akihito parle de lui a cette inconnue ?!

Mais surtout :

- QUI EST CETTE MYSTERIEUSE JEUNE FEMME ?

Yume et Yuna : Et voila le prologue de finis ^^

Akihito : Pourquoi je suis en mode GROS soumis ? -_-"  
Asami : Bin parce que tu l'est !  
Akihito : Pourquoi moi TTTT_TTTT  
Yume : Mais pleure pas, sinon sa va donner certaines idées a notre Yakusa préferer.  
Yuna : Et sa ne fait que commencer, t'es pas au bout de t'es peine Niark niark.  
Yume : Mais arreteuh il va nous lacher sinon ...  
Asami : Je le ramenerai *Je ne ferais pas que sa*  
Yume : Ne nous l'abime pas trop on est n'a besoin *Si il savait*  
Yuna : Il va avoir besoin de force avec se qu'on lui prépare héhéhé  
Akihito : Ne faite pas comme si j'étais pas là.

Dites nous se que vous avez pensez du prologue en nous mettant des reviews, on accepte les critiques pour nous améliorées.

Bisous.


End file.
